Fred Tatasciore
'Fred Tatasciore '(last name pronounced: Tata-shore) is an American voice actor and former stand-up comedian. He is the voices of Damon Baird and Tai Kaliso in the Gears of War series. =Anime Roles= * Afro Samurai - Juzo, Patron #5, Shuzo * Naruto - Gato * Naruto Shippuden - Kakuzu * Zatch Bell! - Dalmos, Demolt =Non-Anime Roles= * Avatar the Last Airbender - Yung, the Resistance Leader (in "Return to Omashu") * Back at the Barnyard - Farmer * Ben 10 - Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Future Ben, Additional Voices * American Dad - Additional Voices * Family Guy - Additional Voices * Invader Zim - Additional Voices * Robot Chicken - Additional Voices * The Emperor's New School - Pacha (Season One) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Additional Voices * The Replacements - Additional Voices * The Secret Saturdays - Zon, Komodo, Munya * Wolverine and the X-Men - Beast, Hulk =Movie Roles= * 9 (2009 film) - 8 * Barnyard - Farmer * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Cannonbolt, Way Big * Doctor Strange - Oliver * Enchanted - Troll (voice) * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Loz * Garfield Gets Real - Billy Bear, Waldo, Eric (voice) * Hulk Vs - Hulk * Madagascar 2 - Teetsi (Voice) * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow - Hulk * The Ant Bully - Ant Council Member #2, Ant Council Member #5 * The Invincible Iron Man - Mandarin * TMNT - General Gato * Ultimate Avengers - Hulk, Additional Voices * Ultimate Avengers 2 - Hulk * Team America: World Police - Samuel L. Jackson * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight - Flint Fireforge, Fewmaster Toede =Video Game Roles= * Assassin's Creed - Jubair Al-Hakim, Abu'l Nuqoud * Assassin's Creed II - Mario Auditore * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood - Mario Auditore * Age of Empires III - Ivan the Terrible * Baten Kaitos Origins - Baelheit * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Cannonbolt * Bionic Commando - Enemy Grunts 1 * Blue Dragon - General Szabo, Elder of Pachess Town, Guard, Soldier * Call Of Duty: World At War/Black Ops Zombies-Nikolai * Destroy All Humans! - The Navy Admiral * Destroy All Humans! 2 - Furon General Cyclosparasis * Gears of War - Damon Baird * Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird/Tai Kaliso * Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird/Tai Kaliso * Ghost Rider - Blade * God of War - Poseidon * God of War II - Typhon * Halo 3 - Brute 2/Fighter Pilot/Marine * Jeanne d'Arc - La Hire * Kung Fu Panda (video game) - Shifu * Left 4 Dead - Infected sounds * Lost Odyssey - Technician/Narrator/Soldier/Dark Acolyte * MadWorld - Von Twirlenkiller/The Shamans/Big Long Driller * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Mephisto * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion - Hulk * Mass Effect - Saren Arterius * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Beauty and the Beast Unit (Beast voices) 2 * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island - The Mawgu * Ninja Blade - Businessman * No More Heroes - Dr. Shake * Overwatch - Soldier: 76 * Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice - Various * Rogue Galaxy - Captain Dorgengoa * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Sandman, Scorpion, Carnage * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Rhino * StarCraft II: Rory Swann, Zeratul * The Incredible Hulk - Hulk * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Meadow * Transformers: The Game - Ratchet * Tales of Symphonia - Abyssion * Valkyria Chronicles - Largo Potter * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Frost Tiger * Virtua Fighter 5 - Commentator * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II/Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising/Dawn of War II: Retribution - Aurian, Bloodletters, Davian Thule, Dreadnoughts, Space Marines announcer, Ulkair the Great Unclean One, Veldoran, Warlocks, Additional voices * X2: Wolverine's Revenge - Magneto Category:Epic Games employees